


i will haunt the beast within (it's the blood that feeds the skin)

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Telepathic Bond, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: It's not the best way of dealing with what has happened, but then, nothing will ever come close to that anyway.





	i will haunt the beast within (it's the blood that feeds the skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banerising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/gifts).



No one came to the Knights of Ren whole. For most of their number, it wasn’t even the physical scars that ran the deepest. So, truth be told, it really shouldn’t be such a surprise that—much like their illustrious leader—their bad days were truly  _ wretched _ .

Crix had witnessed such fallouts often enough, let alone having to treat them, that it wasn’t difficult to notice which patterns lead to who. So, when people actually began being assigned to his care, rather than another of the more credible medics, he was quick to pay attention.

There were only a few of their number who would risk directly lashing out against members of the Order. And, truth be told, only one who would have zeroed in on actual recruits, let alone leave such deep marks across their faces.

“I’ll put an end to it,” he murmured, shaking his head when the recruit looked fit to burst into tears.

(How long would that one even last?)

There were only so many places the instigator could be hiding and, given the escalation, he didn’t see anything wrong with cutting right to the simplest option. Even more so when who was perched on his bed, wound tight as he twisted a First Order jacket around in his hands.

“It was for  _ treatment _ , not—”

The pressure that bore into his head had all the subtlety of a blade. It pressed his lips thin, too familiar with pains like and beyond to actually flinch away.

_ “Knees.” _

Crix sighed, uncaring for the glare it got him in response. “So it’s like that, huh?” He shook off another roll of a knife’s edge along his mind. The legs spread easily enough when he dropped down to kneel between them. “Don’t be like that. I can follow your lead well enough.”

_ “No, you can’t.” _

There wasn’t any effort made to keep him from working on the clasps of Sindra’s pants, however. The already hardening flesh there to greet him, spoke full well of what a good guess he had made. Not that there wasn’t a hand fixed in his hair—the right, never the left after the induction—tugging sharply when his smile began to make itself known.

_ “Don’t get smug.” _

“Did I get it wrong then?” Crix dipped his head with a hand braced against a thigh to feel the tremble in the muscles there after his tongue found purchase. He was only just able to hold back a chuckle at the frown that emerged when he drew back. 

There was an actual shake of the head now, but Crix figured he had earned the sharp edge to Sindra’s smile well enough.  _ “You were close.” _ There was a reedy little burst of laughter at the undisguisable hitch to Crix’s breath when Sindra scooted back on the bed; a casual toss of a small tube following not long after.  _ “You have a minute.” _

“That’s not—” Crix sighed at the heel that caught him hard in the shoulder, reaching up to slide Sindra’s pants the rest of the way off. “Alright then, killer.”

It didn’t feel anywhere close to a minute later when he had Sindra shoving at him again, doing his best to squirm off of the three fingers that had been pressed inside him. He knew he had been right as well the moment he tried to push inside, not above tightening his grip on Sindra’s hips when the boy tried to force more too quick.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shouldn’t have allowed himself to become so distracted by the crumpling of Sindra’s face. Not when it let him get caught off-guard by the jab that landed into his side all but a moment later, allowing his partner just enough of a chance to get him onto his back.

“It didn’t matter before.” Sindra grit his teeth against the stretch that came with pressing down as much as a ward against the open vulnerability that stretched across Crix’s face all at once. “Why should it now?” He shoved his hand down, fingers catching somewhere in Crix’s mouth. “Prove your loyalty.”

Crix complied, of course, although it was difficult to take pleasure in the arch of Sindra’s back or the warmth that greeted him with each thrust. Not when none of it was enough to push away the voice echoing inside his head.

_ “It’s all you’re good for.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [The list I'm pushing through.](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Somehow whenever I try to write for these two, things wind up much more intense than anything I had originally planned.
> 
> Title from the song Pluto by RW Grace, which might as well be the soundtrack to this.


End file.
